1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loudspeaker noise inspection method, a loudspeaker noise inspection device and a recording medium for recording a loudspeaker noise inspection program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method for inspecting whether a loudspeaker (i.e., a speaker product or a single speaker) may generate noise is to input a frequency sweeping audio signal input signal to the loudspeaker so that the loudspeaker generates an audio output from which a frequency sweeping audio signal P(t) shown in FIG. 1 may be obtained. The frequency sweeping audio signal P(t) includes frequencies ranging from low to high. Subsequently, an inspector listens to the audio output represented by the frequency sweeping audio signal P(t) so as to determine whether a noise pulse N exists in the frequency sweeping audio signal P(t). Since an amplitude of the noise pulse N is relatively small with respect to that of the frequency sweeping audio signal P(t) (i.e., the sound of the noise pulse N is subtle relative to the audio output), a ratio between the noise pulse N and the frequency sweeping audio signal P(t) is very small. The inspector is thus often required to turn up the volume of the loudspeaker and listen carefully to the audio output so as to recognize the subtle loudness of the noise pulse N in the frequency sweeping audio signal P(t). Therefore, loudspeakers outputting noise pulses may not be sifted out effectively. Moreover, excessive volume is harmful to the inspector's health.